Not Everything Lasts Forever
by SeventhSenses
Summary: Kairi has always known that Riku and Sora like her, but how can she choose? What happens if she doesn't?
1. Not quite Mexico

A/N: Alright, first chapter of a new fic. Very basic stuff here to introduce the storyline, centers around Kairi, Sora and Riku the most, but Axel and Roxas are definitely going to be in there quite a bit. Read and review, I've typed up the next 2 chapters already and will probably post them next week.

"Hey Kairi," a voice from behind said.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said before spinning around to face him, "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you had a partner for that social studies project yet," Sora said in what would've been an oh-so-casual voice if it weren't for the eager look on his face, "We make a great team."

"Riku already asked to be my partner," Kairi said as Soras' face fell, "And I told him I would."

"It's okay," Sora said in a forced cheerful voice, "Maybe I'll ask Namine then."

"She said something about working with Rikku on it I think," Kairi said, "How about Yuffie?"

"She's working with Yuna," Sora said darkly, no longer able to pretend to be cheerful, "I'll just work with whoever's left."

They sat down in their usual seats; with Kairi in the middle, Riku on her left and Sora on her right.

The ball rang as Mrs. Fox entered the room, not quite late but unlike most teachers not early. Not that Mrs. Fox was similar to other teachers very often; she was kind of like a more grown up version of Rikku.

"First day to start working on your project," Mrs. Fox announced, "Everyone get with your partner."

There was a scrambling of feet as desks were moved, most of the class hurrying to sit next to their partner.

Sora looked around; trying to find someone else he knew that he could work with.

Leon had partnered up with Cloud like always. Everyone seemed to have a partner, whether he knew them or not. There was only one person he saw without a partner…. crap, it was-

"Axel," Mrs. Fox said sharply, "I take it you don't have a partner then?"

"Guess not," Axel said, not looking particularly concerned.

"You'll be working with Sora then," Mrs. Fox said as Axel nodded, "Unless of course, Sora has a partner that's just missing today?"

"No ma'am," Sora said with a sigh.

'It's not like there's anything wrong with working with Axel,' Sora thought, 'At least it's someone I know. But he's just such a slacker!'

As Sora thought, Axel shuffled over a few desks and sat next to him.

"I guess we're partners," Axel said as he stretched his feet out onto the desk in front of him and rested his head in his hands.

"Yup," Sora said, ignoring the feeling of impending doom blossoming in the pit of his stomach, "So where do you want to do our project on?"

"I dunno," Axel shrugged, "Mexico?"

Sora sighed, "A place in Europe, Ax."

"Ax?" Axel asked, a look of surprise washing over him, "When did that happen?"

"If it bothers you I won't call you that," Sora said turning a bit red as he wished over and over again that he hadn't tried out the nick name.

"Doesn't matter," Axel shrugged again, "Back on topic though, where do you want to do this project on?"

"I thought it might be cool to do it on England," Sora said, glad at the change of subject.

"Sure," Axel said as he straightened up, "Is that in Europe though?"

Sora sighed at the stupidity of his partner, but the bell rang before he had to answer the stupid question.

Sora scribbled something down on a scrap piece of paper before handing it to Axel.

"Come to my house after school," Sora said as he walked to the door, "We can work on the project."

-----

Riku flipped through his textbook, looking for some basic information for their project on Ireland.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"Sure," Kairi said smiling sweetly, "Water would be good."

Riku nodded and walked into the kitchen.

'I really should stop doing this…' Kairi though, 'It's so obvious that Riku and Sora both like me. I should choose between them. Stop teasing them, stop leading them both on like this…'

Kairis' thoughts were interrupted as Riku returned to the living room carrying two tall glasses of ice water.

"Thanks," Kairi said as she gratefully accepted the glass and gave Riku a quick kiss on the cheek.

Riku blushed deep red that could rival a tomato as he returned to his previous spot on the couch, flipping through his textbook again.

'But not yet,' Kairi thought grinning to herself, 'This is way too much fun to stop.'


	2. 10 Things I Hate About You

AN: Alright, so no one reviewed the first chapter at all. But I like to update often. I was actually going to update this yesterday but then I was sick so I didn't. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: Fairly obvious, I won't even put a disclaimer sometimes but I don't own any KH characters.

-----

Sora hurried home with Roxas, hoping to beat Axel there. Sure enough, when they reached their house Axel was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you sure Axel would drive?" Sora asked, nervously looking around for a flash of red hair.

Roxas snorted, "You don't know Axel at all, do you?"

"It sounds like you know him pretty well," Sora said, cocking one eyebrow up at him suspiciously.

Roxas blushed furiously, "With you and Riku swooning over Kairi I have a lot of free time. I hang out with him sometimes…."

Roxas was saved the trouble of defending his so-called innocent relationship with Axel by the sound of a car pulling up.

Axel stepped out, grabbing a bag from the passenger seat as he walked up to them.

"Are we were outside…?" Axel asked, obviously confused as to why the two of them were standing on the porch.

"Oh no," Sora said, finally realizing they were still standing on the porch, "Let's go inside."

Sora dug into his backpack and grabbed the key, shoving it into the lock until it clicked and they could enter.

As soon as they arrived inside Roxas headed upstairs, clearly trying to not disturb their work.

"You don't have to leave," Sora said, "We just have to brainstorm right now, it's not like we're doing research or anything. You might even be able to help."

'Okay, the odds of Roxas being able to help are pretty slim,' Sora thought, 'But at least with Roxas squirming and fidgeting this could be fun.'

They sat there for near an hour working. They came up with some good ideas, some of which (to Sora's great surprise) came from Axel. They ended up with an outline to a project that might actually be pretty good.

After hearing a loud grumble from Axel's stomach Sora went into the kitchen to make them all some food.

"So…" Axel said, wondering why he suddenly couldn't think of anything to say, "You and Sora are brothers?"

"Oh yeah," Roxas said, glad the silence had finally been broken, "I guess that's never really come up when we hung out…"

Roxas felt suddenly shy. Him and Axel were close… closer than anyone knew and they really didn't know that much about each other.

Roxas was awoken from his thoughts as Sora's yell of "Food!" rang from the kitchen. Roxas stood up and followed Axel into the kitchen, feeling slightly unnerved.

-----

"Riku," Kairi said softly, putting down her textbook as she stretched out along the couch, resting her head on Rikus' lap.

"Hmm?" Riku asked as he wrote down one last night and placed the textbook on the table.

"Let's take a break," Kairi said as she gazed at the ceiling, "Watch a movie or something."

"Sure," Riku said, "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever," Kairi said closing her eyes, "Something that doesn't suck I guess."

"Alright, uh…." Riku started, turning a light pink as he finally noticed Kairi resting on his lap, "You'll have to get up for a minute so I can get a movie…"

"Oh right," Kairi said as she shifted off of Rikus' lap, accidentally grazing his crotch.

Riku turned bright red as he quickly stood up and went to get a movie. It wasn't a good feeling that made him embarrassed either. Kairis' touch made him feel uncomfortable.

'It's just because I'm so used to her thinking of me as a friend,' Riku thought decisively, 'I'll get used to it…'

Riku looked at Kairi, 'She's so pretty…. But is that enough?'

Suddenly aware of how long he had been standing there he grabbed a random movie off a stack and shoved it half hazardly into the DVD player.

Kairi blinked open her eyes as Riku sat down next to her.

"What are we watching?" she asked with a smile.

Luckily Riku was spared guessing which movie he grabbed as the title "10 Things I hate About You" lit up the screen.

"I've never seen this," Kairi said, "Is it any good?"

"Well," Riku said with a laugh, "I generally don't watch movies that suck."

"Fair enough," Kairi said.

Riku left the room again briefly to make a bowl of popcorn and grab 2 sodas.

Riku offered the bowl of popcorn to Kairi who shook her head and said, "If I eat that I'll get fat."

"Suit yourself," Riku said shrugging, not noticing the hurt look on Kairis' face because of him not saying anything about her fat comment.


	3. Homework and a Whore

AN: I've typed up to chapter 5 in this so far, but I don't think it's going to end up being that long... 10 chapters maybe? I'll get back to you. Please Read and Review.

------

Sora pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Have you ever seen it?" Kairi asked as she admired her freshly painted nails, "With a title like 10 Things I hate about I thought it might be depressing."

"I think I saw it at Rikus' once," Sora said as he chewed the end of his pencil trying to come up with an answer to his math problem, "Is that the one with Bianca what's her face?"

"That's the one," Kairi said as she paced her room, bored, "How's your project going anyways? I forgot to ask."

"Not bad really," Sora said, scrunching up his face in concentration, "Can we talk later though? This is hard work…"

'Sora's never wanted to stop talking to me before, especially not for something as stupid as homework,' Kairi thought, suddenly annoyed, 'He better still be interested….'

"Why don't you come over for a bit?" Kairi suggested, "I can help you finish your homework and then we can hang out."

"Well…" Sora glanced at the clock, "I guess."

"Awesome!" Kairi said, putting more enthusiasm then she normally would have into helping Sora with homework, "Come over soon, 'kay? Bye!"

Sora clicked the phone off before grabbing his jacket and heading out into the cool, fall evening.

------

Kairi walked over to her closet and flipped through the tops hanging there. She eventually pulled out a pink tank top and after pulling off the shirt she had been wearing all day she put it on.

'Perfect,' she thought with a smirk, admiring herself in the mirror.

The shirt showed about an inch of her perfect abs and a generous amount of cleavage, but looked like it was accidentaly slutty which meant that it would've looked like she'd been wearing it all day.

After smoothing out her hair she slicked a coat of pink lip gloss on before stepping back to look at the full outfit in her mirror.

'Sora's not going to stop liking me anytime soon if I have anything to say about it,' she thought.

Just then the doorbell rang and Kairi walked over to answer it, making sure to move her lips into a sexy pout before opening the door.

Soras' mouth hung open a bit as he saw Kairi.

'She looks so…' Sora said, unable to finish his thought.

'He's so thinking I look hot right now, maybe even sexy,' Kairi mused.

'Slutty,' Sora thought again, finally able to come up with the right word to describe the shirt Kairi was wearing.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said as he walked over to the couch, deciding to ignore Kairis' provocative attire.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said as she sat next to Sora.

Sora grabbed his text book and binder out of his backpack and set to work on a problem.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sora groaned.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, taking the opportunity to press closer to him as she looked over his work.

"The textbook says the answer is 6," Sora said, re-examining the textbook as though it might've changed.

"Sora hun," Kairi said, "Your answer is 6."

Sora sighed as he looked down at his answer, "Good thing that was the last problem."

"I thought you said the work was hard?" Kairi asked, laughing a little.

"Hard yes," Sora said as he shoved his books back into his backpack, "Time consuming no."

"You look totally wiped," Kairi said after seeing Sora try to stifle a yawn.

"Just a little bit," Sora replied groggily, "Guess I should go home…"

"Bye Kairi," said a very drowsy Sora.

"Bye…." Kairi said softly, giving Sora a swift kiss on the cheek.

Sora was almost asleep by the time he arrived home. After muttering a quick work of thanks he trudged into his house.

Roxas rolled his eyes after Sora mumbled, "At Kairis' too long…"

Sora walked into his room, the stairs seeming steeper than usual. He changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

He snuggled into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

------

AN: Yes, Kairi has lost her mind for those who were wondering.


	4. It's Delicious

AN: So the computer stopped freaking out so I can post this. So uh... read and review I suppose. Enjoy.

---------

Roxas sat at Axel's house, lounging on the couch. Axel's project with Sora had limited the time they had together lately and it was just now that they both had some free time.

Roxas sat there, breathing in Axel's familiar scent. A few minutes later the sound of falling water ceased, signifying Axel was done showering.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Axel stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging low on his bony hips. It was times like this that Roxas couldn't help but secretly stare at Axel's body. Axel was skinny, but nicely toned and quite a piece of eye candy.

Axel loved moments like this. He could watch Roxas do what he thought was discreet staring, but was actually fairly noticeable to anyone with eyes. It was the only time when Axel knew Roxas would consider him as more than just a friend. The sparkle in his eyes made Axel believe that he could even like him. Axel would have loved ravishing Roxas at a time like this; kissing him passionately and to no end. Axel could never do it though; he knew Roxas would never allow him to.

Slowly, Axel walked into his bedroom. He dropped the towel from his waist as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. He did the zipper up on the pants he was wearing, and pulled on a thin, white undershirt.

He went back into the living room and sat down next to Roxas. On a normal night like this they would snuggle on the couch for a while. Eventually Roxas would have to go home, and Axel would give him a kiss on the forehead that made Roxas blush a little every time.

Tonight was different. Roxas straddled Axel and leaned towards him, stopping just short of his lips.

'If he doesn't know how I feel about him now,' Roxas thought, 'Then Sora's right about Axel, and he really is that stupid.'

Before Roxas could think another thought Axel closed the remaining distance between their lips. Roxas felt the soft contact on his lips and kissed back, more passionately then he thought possible, and certainly more passionately than he ever had with a girl.

Axel ran his fingers along Roxas' jaw line before placing his hands on Roxas' head. The two had to pull apart quickly to breath, but were soon together once more.

Roxas' lips felt almost cool to Axel as he ran his tongue across them. Roxas let out a silent moan before opening his mouth slightly to allow Axel's tongue to snake in and eagerly explore his mouth.

Roxas didn't want it to end, but needed desperately to talk to Axel so he pulled away.

"Axel…" Roxas said softly, unsure how to speak his mind.

"Roxas," Axel said, "I need to tell you something."

Roxas nodded, afraid of what Axel might say.

"I like you Roxas," Axel said slowly, "Not just as a 'you're my best friend' kind of way either. I mean you are my best friend but my feelings for you are way beyond that…"

"Ax," Roxas said.

"Let me finish," Axel pleaded, "Roxas… will you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes!" Roxas stuttered.

Axel grinned like a madman as he pulled Roxas into a tight embrace.

------

Sora laughed at Riku's feeble attempt to mix up pancake batter.

"Do you want some help with that?" Sora asked as he tried to hide his giggles.

"Yeah," Riku sighed, "I'll admit that you're a better cook than me. Now can you show me how to do this?"

Sora nodded as he stood behind Riku, helping him glide his arm in quick circle to mix the batter.

Sora's face went a little red as we realized how close he was to Riku. It wasn't uncomfortable though, he liked Riku's cool touch.

Riku felt the heat every time his body touched Sora's, the slightest touch felt beautiful.

Soon the batter was mixed, and Sora had to step away from Riku.

Sora helped Riku pour the batter onto a sizzling pan, flipping the pancakes as they cooked. The batter was soon gone and replaced with delicious, fluffy pancakes.

Sora grabbed a jug of milk and a bottle of maple syrup from the fridge.

'I couldn't have imagined that…' Sora thought, 'It was faint, but there was some spark… something between us.'

-------

AN: Awwww! Yeah, really cheesy chapter but cute right? I guess I shouldn't warned there'd be yaoi couples at the beginning but... meh. Thanks for reading


	5. Ask Away

AN: Aha, yeah, okay, that took a bit longer than I planned to update. But I had to rewrite part of something else because it was bad and just pushed it back. But I still have the chapter after this typed and ready to go so it shouldn't be too long until the next one is up... Read and review please.

-------------

Kairi walked toward home room, her decision finally made. There was going to be a school dance next Friday and undoubtedly Riku and Sora would both ask her to go like they always did. This time, however, Kairi would actually say yes to one of them. Sora was one of Kairi's oldest friends, and although he was cute, he was just a friend. Kairi would go to the dance with Riku, her mind was made up.

She smiled as she entered the room and once again took her seat between Sora and Riku. She looked at both of them, expecting one of them to immediately ask to be her date for the dance because they had just read an announcement about the dance over the P.A. system.

Sora looked away from her quickly. He had realized last night that he just thought of Kairi as a friend. His feelings for Kairi had been transferred to Riku, although he would never admit it. Those feelings were locked away in a small corner of Sora's mind that was only accessed at his weakest moments, like when he was falling asleep.

Riku made eye contact with Kairi and smiled, but he had no plans of asking her to the dance. Truth be told, Riku wanted to ask Sora to go with him. He never would though, he wasn't even sure if Sora was gay. Then again, he had just recently figured out that he was.

'At least Sora seems to be over Kairi as well,' Riku thought.

Kairi was a bit disappointed that neither Riku nor Sora had asked her to the dance.

'Not that it matters if they ask me right away,' Kairi thought, 'They still have an entire week. I haven't even picked out an outfit yet.'

Kairi smiled at the thought of shopping, and soon being worried seemed silly.

Not that it would stop Kairi from dropping hints, especially in front of Riku, about the dance.

"I'll have to go shopping to get a new outfit for the dance this weekend," Kairi said to Riku in biology, "I need something to look hot in."

"Have fun," Riku said as he copied notes from the overhead projector.

Kairi's face formed into a scowl, Riku would normally say something like, 'You always look hot Kairi,' then blush a bit and turn away.

She turned towards Sora instead, "Do you think this dance will be as good as the last one?"

Sora just shrugged.

'What's wrong with them today?' Kairi thought.

At the last dance, Kairi had danced one song with both Riku and Sora. Every mention of it would usually make Sora blush beet red.

Kairi's hints seemed to be falling on deaf ears. She made a mental note not to be so subtle next week.

-----

"Oh Kairi that looks so cute on you!" Namine gushed.

Kairi looked in the store mirror, frowning.

"Are you kidding?" Kairi asked, "I cannot wear orange! Plus, this top makes my shoulders look huge."

Namine sighed, "Kairi you look good in everything. If you're going to complain about it though, just try on something else."

Kairi nodded before walking back into the dressed room to put on yet another outfit.

'I wish she'd hurry up,' Namine thought.

Namine had already bought her outfit. It was a simple blue jean skirt with a white, sparkly tank top. She was planning on wearing it with a pair of strappy white sandals she already had.

Kairi walked out of the dressing room again before making a face in the mirror and sighing.

"Namine can you help me find something?" Kairi asked.

Namine nodded as she walked around the store. She found a bright, baby blue skirt and pulled one off the rack in Kairi's size. She found a cute, pink halter top and grabbed one. She walked back to the dressing room and handed the garments to Kairi.

Kairi got dressed quickly and came out of the room to show Namine.

"That looks gorgeous!" Namine squealed as she examined the outfit.

Kairi nodded her approval, "It's perfect."

She changed back into her regular clothes and went to the cash register to pay.

"What about shoes?" Kairi asked.

"Wear your pink, sparkly heels," Namine said.

"Would that look okay?" Kairi asked.

"Of course," Namine said, "Do you think I'd suggest it if it wouldn't look anything less than perfect."

Kairi smiled and thought, 'This dance is going to be awesome.'

------------

AN: Okay, kind of weird and although the end part is more filler like than anything, it just is all adding up to the next chapter. And I love the next chapter, it's cute in an extremely fluffy way so I'll try to get it up this weekend maybe.


	6. I Hope You Dance

AN: Yes, there's another chapter up, so read and review if you can.

---------

Kairi sighed as she looked in the mirror. The night of the dance had finally arrived. Kairi was a little disheartened, Riku hadn't asked her to the dance and neither had Sora. She looked flawless, her outfit was perfect but she didn't even want to go anymore.

The phone rang and noticing no one else was going to answer it Kairi picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Kairi," Namine said, "You about ready to go?"

"I don't want to go," Kairi complained, "There's no point."

"Kairi you have got to snap out of this," Namine said, "Sora and Riku probably didn't ask you because they're afraid of being turned down again."

"You're probably right," Kairi said, perking up a bit as the colour started to return to her cheeks, "Thanks Namine."

"No problem," Namine said, "Are you up to going now?"

"Yeah definitely," Kairi said, "I'll be right over, okay? Bye!"

She hung up and with new determination she grabbed her purse and marched down the stairs to let her mom know she was ready to go.

After they left, they stopped briefly at Namine's house to pick her up before going to the school.

Once they were there they muttered a quick word of thanks for the ride and walked in. The gym had been decorated with hanging streamers and balloons everywhere. Kairi and Namine were fashionably late and as predicted Riku and Sora were already there. Kairi walked over to where they were sitting on the bleachers. After unsuccessfully trying to get them to dance with her to I Don't Feel Like Dancing by the Scissor Sisters (there excuse being that the song didn't even want them to dance) she went back to the dance floor where Namine was.

The dancing was helping Kairi cheer up a bit as well but she remained a bit depressed the entire time. Namine was a fairly calm dancer but Rikku and Yuffie were crazy and attracted quite a crowd. Kairi tried her best to keep up with them but ended up laughing for a minute as she watched them before walking back over to sit with a now alone Riku.

Soon the fast paced songs stopped and it changed over to something slower. Kairi immediately recognized it as You and Me by Lifehouse.

Kairi turned to face Riku.

"Isn't there something you want to ask a special someone?" Kairi asked innocently.

Riku blushed and said, "I didn't know you knew…."

"Of course I know," Kairi replied, "You don't exactly hide it that well…."

Riku had turned even brighter red before asking, "Do you think I have a chance?"

"I'd say you have a very good chance," Kairi said smiling, clearly still under the delusional impression Riku was talking about her.

"I hope you're right," Riku said smiling, "Thanks Kairi."

Much to Kairi's dismay and surprise Riku walked away from her and over to…

"Sora," Riku said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sora said smiling, "What is it?"

"D-do y-you," Riku stuttered nervously, "So you want to dance?"

Riku bit his lip as he waited for Sora to say something.

"Yeah," Sora said blushing furiously, "I really do."

Riku's face split into a huge grin as he extended his hand. Sora took it and allowed Riku to lead him onto the dance floor.

Sora gently placed his arms around Riku's neck and Riku placed his on Sora's waist.

The embarrassment had vanished from both of their faces and replaced with happiness. Not the kind of happiness that comes from petting a cute animal, but sheer bliss. As they danced for that one simple song it felt almost perfect. They were finally in each other's arms and neither cared what anyone else thought of it; they didn't care what anyone else would say.

Too quickly the song was over and they were forced to step apart. Riku led Sora just outside the gym so they could talk without the noise from the dance disturbing them.

"Sora," Riku said, blushing again, "Will you… will you be my boyfriend?"

Sora nodded happily and Riku pulled him into a tight embrace. Sora was suddenly inclined to make the first move for once. Now that he knew for sure Riku liked him and that they were going out, why not?

Sora leaned toward Riku and allowed his lips to meet his. Riku was shocked at first but that soon melted away being replaced but utter contentedness. The kiss was innocent and pure, but felt nice.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, curving in sync with each other. Riku's hands caressed the side of Sora's face as Sora's hands got lost and tangled in Riku's hair.

The finally broke apart, both gasping for air but smiling. One thought went through both of their minds, 'Best night ever.'

--------

Kairi saw Riku walk over to Sora and saw the two of them dancing. She tried to keep her cool but tears leaked from her eyes. When the song was finally over she wiped away the tears before going to leave only to find Sora and Riku lip locked in total bliss, unaware of their surroundings.

She left the school, her face stained red with the tears, and she ran all the way home.

----------

AN: Awww, aren't Riku and Sora cute? Sadly to say, the next chapter is the last one. At least I made it over 1000 words, which is fairly long for me because I usually write the chapters out on paper first which always makes them shorter... Anyways, stay tuned, might post the last chapter this weekend (already have it) and then you can see how it all ends.


	7. My Boyfriends Video Game

AN: I know, this is the last chapter. So hopefully you'll like it, and I know compared to most people's lat chapter it's short, but this entire story has been fairly short. So, thanks to all of my readers and everyone who's reviewed, hopefully you'll like it. Oh, it may seem like I'm rushing things a bit but if I'd made 2 chapters out of this the second one would've been so fluffy you'd all drown in it.

-------------

By the next day Kairi had calmed down. After some time alone to think, she finally decided that Sora and Riku might be good for each other. Her decision, however, might have been influenced by the fact that she found someone else who appreciated her more.

Once she had fled the dance, Marluxia had been trying to find her. He spoke with Namine briefly to find out that Kairi had run home. Although he wasn't much of a runner, Marluxia easily caught up with the distraught girl. She was crying heavily when he found her, and he pulled her into a tight hug, his eyes alone asking what was wrong. After explaining what happened, Kairi felt a little better. He wiped away her tears and she smiled, nuzzling her face into his soft hair.

It was almost immediately afterwards that Marluxia asked Kairi out. As it turned out, he had been planning to talk to her at the dance but she had left. Some people would call their relationship some kind of rebound and blame it on Kairi's sadness, it was clear to anyone close to them that it was untrue. Marluxia fit with Kairi perfectly, they were both blissful and sweet. Some people commented on how they thought Kairi went for the more manly men, more of the bad boy type Kairi would just laugh and shake her head.

Riku and Sora were extremely happy when they found out about the new couple, and were grateful that Kairi understood their relationship. Kairi had laughed and told Riku about her original thoughts about the dance which although at the beginning made Riku feel bad Kairi just shook her head, claiming that it was much better off that way. Even though Kairi was the only one who said it, they all knew it was true.

--------------

It had been nearly a week since the dance and it had all seemed to work out. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel were all at Sora and Roxas' house in the living room. Sora and Riku were on the floor in front of the TV while Axel and Roxas were on the couch. Sora and Riku were playing Super Smash Bros Melee on Sora's old game cube, while Axel and Roxas were content sitting and snuggling on the couch.

"Gah!" Sora cried out, and then making a pout he added, "It's not fair! It's my game but you always manage to beat me!"

Sure enough, on the screen Marth (Riku's character of choice) was doing a silent victory dance while yoshi (Sora's character) was looking rather dejected.

"You'll just have to practice more," Riku said, a mischievous smile appearing on his face, "Although that pout looks quite cute on you."

With that, Riku tugged on Sora's shirt, gently pulling the brunette in for a soft kiss.

"Do you two need to do that here?" Roxas whined; seeing his brother making out wasn't exactly fun.

"You don't have to watch you know," Riku said, finally pulling away from Sora, "You could go to Axel's house. Have a bit of fun, you know."

"Eww!" Sora exclaimed, smacking Riku on the shoulder, "Don't give them any ideas Riku! I don't need my little brother doing _things_."

"I didn't mean it like that," Riku smirked, "You have a dirty mind."

"That's not a bad idea though, Sora," Axel smirked, "I might like to try it out."

"EWWW!" Sora yelled, "I don't need to know about your dirty little… fantasies about my little brother!"

"I was planning on going into great detail," Axel grinned, "Besides; you haven't even given me time to come up with anything… yet."

Riku laughed slightly as Sora squirmed with displeasure and buried his head in Riku's chest, clutching onto his sides. Looking up he noticed Roxas' face had surpassed red and was starting to turn purple, if that was even possible.

"Alright, maybe we should just go," Axel said, still grinning in the brunettes direction, although it looked as if he had finally decided he had caused Sora enough anguish, "You ready Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, his face slowly turning to a more natural colour.

"Bye guys," he managed to say, "Sora, if mom asks I'm not sure when I'll be home, okay?"

Sora nodded and a muffled, "Okay," could be heard through the fabric of Riku's shirt.

When Roxas and Axel had gotten out of the house Sora surfaced and looked up at Riku.

"Do you want to play another round?" Riku asked, gesturing at the TV screen which had been stationary for the past few minutes.

"Not really," Sora sighed, "I think you've beaten me enough for today. You can play more if you want to though."

Riku shook his head, "I'd rather just hang out."

Riku hit the off button on the game cube and flipped through the channels as he and Sora settled down on the couch. Once he had found something he recognized, in this case, Son in Law, he stopped.

"Do you want some ice cream or something?" Riku asked, suddenly having a craving for the cold, creamy substance.

"Sure," Sora said, not even noticing he was being offered his own food, "There should be some in the freezer, I think…"

Riku nodded as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed 2 bowls out of the cupboard he knew they were kept in. He grabbed 2 spoons from the drawer where they always were. He opened the freezer, and the tub of vanilla ice cream was right at the front.

Riku grabbed the container before poking his head into the living room to ask Sora, "Do you want some chocolate syrup on it?"

Sora nodded and muttered some kind of positive response before turning back to the movie.

Riku scooped the ice cream slowly, deep in thought.

It was almost unnatural how he and Sora acted, already so comfortable with being a couple. Not that Riku had expected it to be awkward, but their relationship was closer than most couples were in a month, even closer than some couples were in a year.

It was because of their friendship beforehand, Riku had finally decided. They'd gone through so much together that it just made sense. Although there were always some things Riku couldn't make sense of. Things like the way he felt when he and Sora touched, even the slightest contact like their hands brushing together when one of them was giving the other something. The way that now, Riku felt alone when Sora wasn't there, when he didn't have the brunettes' soft skin, beautiful smile and strong laugh.

Riku drizzled chocolate syrup on the ice cream and placed the container back in the freezer before he realized he didn't care if he could make sense of those things. He walked to the living room, carrying the two bowls and setting them on the table. He looked into Sora's blue eyes and slowly brushed his lips across the others. Sora took no time before kissing back.

The kisses became longer and deeper as the two snuggled on the couch, their bodies soon becoming intertwined. The ice cream was left on the table to melt, Riku had decided he liked Sora's flavor more.

------------

AN: Yes, they're playing SSBM. Why is that? Well for one thing that game is awesome, but also because it just seems to fit well. Oh, and Riku was using Marth because I like Marth. Oh, and what do you think of pairing Kairi with Marluxia? Hopefully somewhat unexpected at least, though Marluxia isn't in it much because I know very little about him. Son in Law's funny, so it gets a spotlight here (blame my brother for introducing me to that movie) and not to mention I needed something. In case you were wondering, of course I had to put in a sex mention and an extremely embaressed Sora, because it's funny. The endings quite fluffy, but in the appropriate, end of a story way right? Oh, and yes, Sora is now flavored. That didn't come out quite how I wanted it, but it's still funny.


End file.
